Los temores de una madre
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Katniss comienza a tener los temores de cualquier madre cuando su hija está en su vientre y los sigue teniendo, aún cuando la tiene en sus brazos. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Hijos de Peeta y Katniss" del Foro "Días Oscuros".


**Los temores de una madre **

**Por _Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo "Hijos de Peeta y Katniss" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

* * *

**I**

Las pesadillas que la atemorizan por las noches tienen brazos de rosas blancas como la nieve y el aroma metálico de la sangre. Las pesadillas que no le permiten conciliar el sueño, le observan con los ojos de un alma maligna que tiene sed de venganza. Las pesadillas le amenazan con arrebatarle del vientre a su hija que todavía no ha nacido y Katniss se despierta empapada en sudor, con el temor latente que sus pesadillas se hagan realidad y que manos siniestras se lleven a su niña.

Ella se lleva las manos al vientre como una forma de protegerla de todos los temores que tiene y no consigue calmarse hasta que siente que su hija se está moviendo dentro de ella, como si se estuviera quejando por el súbito movimiento de su madre. Cada vez que ella se mueve en su vientre, Katniss se siente renacida pero al mismo tiempo, tiene miedo de aquella felicidad tan completa que experimenta, solamente sea un producto de su imaginación y que su abultado vientre desaparezca en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

«Snow está muerto —se recuerda Katniss mentalmente—. Snow está muerto y Coin también, nadie puede arrebatarme a mi hija.»

Coloca nuevamente la cabeza en la almohada, tratando de acomodarse sin despertar a Peeta y cuando siente que su hija vuelve a moverse dentro de su vientre, es cuando ella puede cerrar sus ojos y tratar de conciliar el sueño, alejando a esas pesadillas de rosas blancas con olor a sangre que quieren arrebatársela.

* * *

** II**

Ella ha sentido cuando ha salido de su cuerpo y a pesar de que intentaron darle morfina para soportar el dolor del nacimiento de la pequeña, Katniss ha insistido en que debía estar conciente cuando su hija llegara al mundo. Extiende sus brazos como un ciego en la oscuridad, tratando de buscarla con las yemas de sus dedos pero estas jamás se topan con la cabeza de su pequeña.

Los parpados le pesan pero Katniss no quiere cerrarlos, lo único que quiere es tener en sus brazos a su hija. Sus piernas están cubiertas de sangre y el dolor la lacera como un cuchillo que ha sido calentado por largo tiempo en el fuego. Trata de moverse pero las fuerzas le fallan.

— ¡Quiero a mi hija! —exclama entre dientes y agita sus puños tan fuerte como puede—. ¡Quiero que me den a mi hija!

Peeta escucha sus gritos y sujeta su mano con fuerza, para que ella sienta su presencia. Su otra mano, le arregla los cabellos que tiene sobre la frente y allí deposita un beso con cariño.

— ¡Peeta dile que quiero a mi hija!

—Tranquila, cariño —responde con voz dulce como la miel—. Todo esta bien.

Los ojos de Katniss se cierran pero antes lanza un grito agudo, aclamando una vez más por su hija recién nacida.

* * *

**III **

La pequeña Prim se encuentra en la pradera y aunque sus pasos son bastante torpes debido a su temprana edad, ha resultado tener el mismo espíritu aventurero que su progenitora. Katniss nunca hubiera imaginado que su pequeña pudiera parecerse tanto a ella y observarla mientras se mueve entre las prímulas que allí crecen, es algo que consigue llenarla de emoción.

—Nuestra pequeña es fresca como el agua de un manantial —comenta Peeta mientras le rodea la cintura con los brazos—. Es la flor más hermosa de la pradera.

—La pradera ha florecido con más rapidez esté año pero no por eso, debemos olvidar que debajo de sus pies, de estas flores, hay un cementerio.

—No podemos olvidar a nuestros caídos, Katniss pero al menos podemos honrarlo con flores tan bellas como cada una de sus sonrisas —sus manos se unen en una eterna caricia—. Piensa en Prim y en las flores que crecen a su alrededor, nuestra hija trae la alegría a nuestras vidas.

Una lágrima solitaria corre por la mejilla de Katniss.

—Tuve mucho miedo de perderla, Peeta. No te imaginas las pesadillas que tenía cuando ella está dentro de mí y ahora que la tengo conmigo, el miedo ha disminuido pero sigue allí —hace una breve pausa—. Entre las sombras me siguen asechando las pesadillas.

—Los temores de una madre duran toda la vida, Katniss. No puedo decirte que dejaras de temer por la vida de nuestra pequeña porque no es así. Vas a temer por ella hasta cuando solamente se trate de un simple rasguño en la rodilla y cuando derrame una lágrima por causa de un amor no correspondido. No podemos protegerla del mundo, ya luchamos para que viva sin preocuparse por ser cosechada a los doce años. No hay nada más que podamos hacer, excepto llenarla de abrazos y atenciones.

Ella no puede evitar darle la razón y de repente todos sus miedos se esfuman, cuando su hija camina en su dirección y se echa en sus brazos.


End file.
